Memoria
by Lucky Moony
Summary: The summer between their fifth and sixth year a lot of things changed for the Marauders. Remus/Sirius and Lily/James.


**Memoria**

**Chapter one: Summer**

The summer between their fifth and sixth year a lot of things changed for the marauders.

Sirius had run away moments after getting back from Hogwarts after a gigantic argument had occurred between his mother and himself. The teenage boy had had enough of his mother's thinking and had finally decided to leave the most ancient and noble house of Blacks.

The old hag had been extremely displeasing to her oldest son.

It was bound to happen. The two had been constantly arguing for the past five years. At first, she was mad against him for being sorted into Gryffindor. Then she was very angry when she had learned he was friend with the Potter's son ( the Potters were a pure-blood family that was a traitor to their own blood since they encouraged relationships between mudblood, half-blood and pure blood witches and wizards). Then she definitively went ballistic when she had received an owl from Dumbledore a couple of weeks ago (in May) stating that her son was almost expelled from Hogwarts on account that he had almost killed a Slytherin (a Slytherin!).

The black haired teen had quickly left the house. He hadn't even taken the time to bring some of his stuff. Everything was left behind in his old bedroom.

He then turned to his best friend James Potter's doorstep.

The two boys were like brothers in everything except by blood. James' elderly parents had taken the ex-Black heir into their keeping, kindly giving him a room and letting him buy new clothes and new stuff. Charlus and Miranda treated him as a second son. The grey eyed teen felt a bit awkward about all of their kindnesses towards him. He wasn't exactly used to being treated with love and respect.

James was really happy about the way things turned out.

Peter also came to visit the Potter manor a couple of times this summer. The small brown haired boy was now on vacation with his family but he kept writing to them almost every day.

Except from its shitty beginning the summer was one of the best so far for the two boys. They spent time plotting, they played Quidditch, they sunbathed...

In fact, the only thing missing this summer was Remus. They hadn't even seen him once.

Usually the amber eyed teen would come visit once or twice his best friends at the Potter manor, but this year he never came to visit.

Sure, he owled James twice a week but he had only written Sirius a brief impersonal note when he had learned that he had run away.

When Sirius had told James about it, the messy haired teen had just shrugged stating that Moony might still be a bit mad against him about the Whomping Willow incident. He had in fact, almost sentenced Moony to Azkaban with that horrid prank.

If it hadn't been for their bespectacled friend...well...

Fifth year had been extremely harsh for Remus Lupin. His body changed a lot during the school year and his bones had pained him a lot more than usual. His dad had passed away in January- a heart attack had suddenly killed him. Remus had never been really close to his dad, but the two still had a nice relationship and his departure had been quite unexpected.

His death had left his wife Hope, a muggle, with many debts (the two had spent fortunes on antidotes to try to cure their son of his lycanthropy without any success) and she had been forced to move in a very small apartment situated in an area of ill repute.

Remus had been sent home for a week when his dad had passed away and he helped his mom move their things away.

That week Hope had not only mourned her husband. She had also mourned her son's future.

The two had an argument while packing their stuff. They were extremely tired, famished and angry when Remus had told his mom that he liked men.

Hope had spent many nights crying with her fist in her mouth so as not to disturb her son's sleep. She cried about her husband who had gone so fast. She cried about her son, plagued by his lycanthropy and his homosexuality. She had cried for Lily Evans who loved her son.

Yes fifth year had been extremely harsh on Remus Lupin. He was also betrayed by Sirius, his best friend, when the handsome black haired boy had told precious information to Snape.

Luckily, the summer had been good for Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Hope Lupin.

The first day of summer Lily had asked her parents if she could stay with Remus and his mom for a while.

She had explained to her loving parents that her friend needed her. She told them she couldn't explain everything that had happened to him but she spoke with such passion, love and care that her parents had given her the permission to leave at once.

Lily's presence at the ugly apartment had brought a smile on Hope's lips and sunshine in Remus' heart.

The two spent a lot of time talking together. They cleaned, they listened to music, they cooked for Hope... The two were inseparable.

Hope's heart started to heal when she heard the two friends whispering at night. Her son had changed too.

With Lily's help her son had grown into a happier person. She saw him smile more often. He seemed to gain some confidence. He let his hair grow a bit. He now had a fringe over his eyes. His features were now more defined.

Her son had never been ugly and he had never been a beauty either. He had always been ordinary. Plain.

She now saw him in a different light. When he hugged her he was broader in the shoulders. He seemed somewhat fuller when she patted his back. His amber eyes were glowing-she could even see a hint of eyeliner at the corner of his eyes.

Yes summer had been good to Remus Lupin but sixth year was about to start.

_I hope you liked this first chapter. Don't forget to review because reviews are love (and I would really appreciate some feedback). Thanks for reading!


End file.
